What is FRIENDSHIP?
by Rits1437
Summary: Hiii Friends! so here is my second attempt and it is a Poetry devoted to the Friendship of our Duo. A very simple ode highlighted on their life. All the DUO LOVERS may just like it :) Just check it out. Please R & R.


**A/N : First of all thanks to everyone those who read and reviewed my first story. Very glad that you all liked and appreciated it, really thanks a lot! This is my second attempt and it is **_**Sort of a poetry**_** dedicated to the friendship of our duo. There are lot of wonderful stories and one shot written on duo so I thought to write Poetry this time around. Don't know, how is it? Do review after reading. Guys it is just a try and I don't know whether you all will like it or not, so if you don't then I'll be apologetic.**

**REMARK: One request please read it till the very end, don't leave it in the mid way you may like it. Please ignore it those who will read.**

**THANKS….**

* * *

**"What is Friendship?" (Dedicated to Duo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When they first encountered,

Eftsoons seemed glummed,

But soon merry got to them realizing the situation,

Shaking hands both passed an undesired smile.

One was a mighty cop,

Resilient in approach and gritty;

Other was an extremely sturdy one, a Herculean,

Though benevolent from inside

Both had their other sides as well;

One had an incessant problem of memory loss,

The other was an orphan from nativity itself,

Nonetheless the latter was still cheery in himself,

At times anguish got to him since loneliness got him.

First one was in a total disarray,

Unable to understand how to live

In a hotchpotch of emotions,

Going through the motions

Lost his mother, not recognized her

Dying in the oceans of solitude and uncertainties

Unlike in attitude, approach, style…

Still one thing bind them; **Solitariness**

Enough to make those two dissimilarities

Actually look similar, one by soul.

When they worked shoulder to shoulder,

Cases not unraveled by seniors together,

Used to get fathomed in no time

Such was the competence of them.

Soon got to know each other deeply,

Cherished every moment thoroughly,

Laughed, chattered, pranked in one another's essence,

Shortly reviving their lost life in one another's presence

Finding solace in each other's company,

Began to relish in their friendship,

As time passed, got more closer

Now were necessities of one another.

If anyone got injured,

Other would got greatly anxious

Had someone done anything to either

The next would be ready to kill that someone.

They were the strength for each other,

So the weaknesses

Their relation was unexplainable

Such was their love for each other;

Literally essential for their Living

Both together went through the thick and tides,

Always stood tall facing every hurdle

Supported in the toughest of situations; never betrayed.

They were bolsters to each other,

Invariably standing by the side

Yeah true friends are hard to find,

But when you have one never lose it,

And this was one such pair of friends.

They always lived together, hold together

Are not brothers and friends is too short a word for them

Virtually their life rested

On one another' palms.

Anyone could be ready to die for someone

They fought their death

To live for each other;

To save their life

And if needed then death would be child's play for them.

Today their friendship has become the trendsetter,

They live, enjoy, make fun;

And even die but together else

They are living dead.

Their Camaraderie is Never-Ending,

Even Death Can't Separate Their Souls,

Blessed by the Almighty God,

It is **Perennial.**

* * *

**A/N: So I guess that's it. Please guys let me know how is it, do review. If you wanna pan it severely then go for it there is no stopping if you like it then please at least make me aware that you liked it if not anything more. It's my solemn request do review, mention all your reasonable comments, views or anything else, but must review. All reviews are heartily welcomed with full sincerity.**

**Thanks for reading! I'm very thankful to all those who read it till the end will be even more if you all review it ;).**

**Hope you had a good time reading it! Bye…..tkcr **

**-Killers1437(Ritesh7) :)**


End file.
